Confesión (Hiatus)
by kclinda
Summary: Ranma y Akane se embarcan en una nueva aventura. Este verano será mucho más inusual que de costumbre. Ryoga está herido ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Cómo confesarán sus sentimientos? Inspirado en mi fanfic La Confesión (2004), historia en que perdí el borrador hace tiempo y terminé editando y recreando una historia nueva basada en la anterior.


AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Resumen: Ranma y Akane tienen un encuentro inesperado.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Ranma-chan y Akane se dirigen a la heladería donde venden esos helados de cono gigante con 3 cucharadas de helados de diferentes sabores, pintitas de confite y caramelo líquido. La crema chantilly es opcional, pero Ranma-chan siempre la escoge, es de sus deleites favoritos.

"Ranma, de verdad no entiendo por qué quieres que te acompañe." Refunfuñó Akane cruzando sus brazos.

"Ya te dije que no me gusta ir ahí solo. Los chicos son necios y siempre quieren invitarme a algo o solamente se sientan a mi lado a ligar. No estoy para aguantar tanto acoso hoy." Respondió Ranma-chan como si fuera una razón obvia.

"Ya te he dicho que sólo tienes que ignorarlos, de por sí siempre al final se dan por vencidos y se van." Dijo Akane con un tono algo molesto. "Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué te transformas en mujer para algo tan trivial." Soltó sus brazos y continuó caminando.

"¡Ahhh eso!" Ranma-chan se sonrojó un poco. "Es que soy muy hombre para que me vean comiendo este tipo de helados. Entonces prefiero hacerlo con esta forma."

Akane volvió los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. Realmente Ranma estaba alcanzando su límite de paciencia. Las dos chicas cruzaban el parque frente a la heladería. El viento anunciaba que el verano mantendría temperaturas agradables este año. Los árboles del parque también creaban sombras que se mecían de un lado a otro. Las chicas charlaban sobre el entrenamiento que Genma estaba forzando a Ranma desde hacía unos días, cuando Akane escuchó algo en los arbustos.

"¡Shh! ¡Calla Ranma! ¡escucha!" Llama la atención la artemarcialista a la pelirroja, llevando su dedo frente a su boca.

"Ooo…"

"¿No lo escuchas Ranma?" Susurró Akane buscando entre los arbustos.

"Te va a asustar algún bicho raro Akane, mejor vámonos." Dijo Ranma-chan con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

"¡No digas eso! No suena como a un animal, sino como…" Akane continuaba buscando y con un suspiro de sorpresa encontró al causante del sonido. "¡Ahí está Ranma! ¡Ayúdame!"

Akane apresuró su paso hacia donde los quejidos se hacían más fuertes. Para su sorpresa encontró a Ryoga tirado en el suelo. Su ropa se encontraba rota y tenía un semblante abatido. La chica de cabello liso no entendía qué lo pudo ocurrir a su amigo.

"¡Es Ryoga!" Exclamó sorprendida. Se inclinó buscando apoyar la cabeza de Ryoga en su regazo. "Ranma, esto es muy raro…"

"No parece responder tampoco." Dijo la chica del cabello de fuego. "Ryoga ¿quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó agachándose al otro lado de Ryoga, inspeccionó sus heridas y su ropa. "No tiene sentido, él es una de las pocas personas que pueden mantener una pelea conmigo. Tiene un nivel bastante alto y su resistencia es muy buena. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo parecido?" Le comentó a Akane.

Akane decidió subir a Ryoga sobre su espalda. Tenía que llevarlo inmediatamente donde el doctor Tofu y no podía esperar a pedir ayuda. Ranma-chan protestó, a pesar de que la chica de cabello oscuro ya estaba tomando a Ryoga por sus brazos. La pelirroja se apresuró a ayudar a Akane a apoyar a Ryoga, ella estaba consciente que la arte marcialista era más fuerte que él cuando estaba transformado en mujer.

"Me adelantaré para avisar al doctor Tofu, Akane." Le dijo Ranma-chan mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad. "¡Volveré luego de buscar agua caliente!"

Akane continuó su camino, cargando con Ryoga en su espalda. Luego de salir del parque, Ranma transformado en hombre la alcanzó y tomó su turno para cargar a Ryoga.

"Ya el doctor Tofu debe de tener todo preparado para recibirnos." Le dijo el chico a Akane, apresurando su paso.

"Puedo verlo ya, está afuera esperando." Respondió la chica, algo cansada.

"¡Ranma, Akane! ¡Por aquí!" Se adelantó el doctor, guiándolos hasta el cuarto que preparó para atender a Ryoga. "Esperen afuera por favor."

Akane se dejó caer en uno de los asientos en las afueras del cuarto. Ranma se ausentó por un momento y volvió con un vaso con agua para la chica.

"Aquí tienes, es mejor que descanses un poco." La volvió a ver un poco preocupado.

"Gracias Ranma." Akane tomó el vaso con agua y esperó junto a él sentada en el cuarto de espera. "Espero que todo esté bien." Pensó.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nota: La historia original la escribí y comencé a publicarla bajo el nombre "La Confesión" en el 2002-2004. Esta es una versión nueva y renovada, basándome en el comienzo e irá tomando forma algo diferente a lo que en su momento escribí. Espero la disfruten.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
